The present invention relates to a novel device designed to counteract the effect of gravity on the soft tissues in the lower extremities of the human body.
It is well known in the fields of anatomy and physiology that continued exposure to gravity causes a sagging effect on the soft tissues in the lower extremities of the body. By the term "soft tissues" is meant the various muscles of the buttocks, thighs and calves which tend to deflect downwardly under gravity when a person is standing or walking. The purpose of the present invention is to create a garment of daily use such as panty hose including means providing a force in opposition to the force of gravity, thereby counteracting or retarding the sagging of soft tissues in the body's lower extremities.
The prior art shows a number of devices utilizing straps of various types which engage upper and/or lower extremities for exercise or protection. The following patents exemplify such prior art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 968,878 Diver 4,089,064 Chandler 1,548,711 Cooper 4,216,547 Picchione 2,097,376 Marshman 4,424,596 Jackson 3,295,517 Stevens 4,625,336 Derderian 4,065,814 Fox ______________________________________
The present invention distinguishes over all of the foregoing patents in that it is constructed to perform an entirely different function which will be described below.